Rachel Went A Little Too Far
by KlaineLover1499
Summary: Rachel commits suicide after Kurt wins midnight madness. Disclaimer: I do not own glee any of the characters or any of the songs featured in here Teen: For suicide. It's a one-shot but please, please, please review!


**Rachel Went A Little Too Far**

Kurt knew how emotionally unstable Rachel is when she is really upset. And so, after Kurt beat Rachel at midnight madness, Kurt had forced her to always sing when she was in the shower or the bath so he would know she was alright. It had worked for awhile until one day in the middle of her shower she stopped singing and then Kurt heard a big crash come from the bathroom.

Fearing the worst, Kurt called his friend Adam to come help him open the door to the bathroom because he thinks Rachel is hurt. Obviously Adam came rushing over thinking it was an emergency.

When Adam arrived, he and Kurt ran at the door with their shoulders out, but the door wouldn't budge. Kurt thought for a moment but couldn't think of any other way to open the door, so Adam and him ran at it again, still it didn't do anything. They ran at it a couple more times and finally the door burst open and in the tub was Rachel Berry lying in a pool of blood and on the wall in appeared to be blood (Rachel always had to be a drama queen, even in death) was a message: "If can't beat Kurt Hummel, then I am not good enough to be on Broadway."

Immediately Kurt went into action calling 911 and telling them that his friend had committed suicide and their address. After, he started phoning Rachel's dads to tell them what was going on, and then he called Burt, Carole and Finn to tell them that Rachel is being taken to the hospital because she attempted suicide and it doesn't look good.

After he was finished on the phone he ran to his car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. As soon as he got there, he ran up to the receptionist and asked which room Ms. Rachel Berry had been put into and right away her face turned from a bright smile into a look of sympathy. She told Kurt to follow her as she lead him through the winding hallways of the hospital and through a set of double doors and Kurt caught a glimpse of the word on the doors: Morgue. No, not the morgue Kurt thought to himself, this can't be happening, Rachel was supposed to go on Broadway and win Tonys and American Choice Awards, the Rachel Berry he knew wasn't supposed to be in a morgue; at least not right now, she was 18, she had her whole life ahead of her.

Kurt was interrupted from his thoughts when the receptionist spoke: "I'm so sorry; your friend didn't make it. I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes to say goodbye." As she headed to leave Kurt spoke: "Are you sure it's my friend, the friend I know would never put herself in the morgue." "Is your friend Rachel Barbra Berry?" Asked the receptionist. "Yes." Answered Kurt softly. "Then I am sure it's your friend", and with that, the receptionist left the room to give Kurt sometime with Rachel's body before they shipped it back to Lima for the funeral.

"So I guess this is it Rachel. Personally I was hoping I would leave this earth before you because I thought I couldn't stand watching one of my best friends in the whole entire world die before me. I never thought I'd be the cause of your death, and no matter how many times people tell me it wasn't my fault, I know it was because if I would have just thrown the competition you'd still be around. I knew you were going to get really upset, I just never thought you'd do something this drastic. So, I guess this is goodbye, I love you Rachel Berry and you will be forever in my heart. I never thought you'd make me say this, but this goodbye … forever."

And with that, Kurt kissed Rachel's forehead and walked out of the morgue crying and called Rachel's dads to tell them that Rachel passed on and then called Burt and Carole to tell them also that Rachel didn't make it and tell them to please tell all of the kids from glee since Kurt knew he didn't have the strength to tell them himself.

After that, Kurt drove back to HIS place very slowly (since he had no where to be, so he didn't need to be in a hurry), when he got home he crawled into bed and started sobbing hysterically for hours until finally, he passed out.

Weeks passed and finally Kurt had finished planning the funeral and it was happening the next day so Kurt hopped on the next plane to Lima. When Kurt finally arrived at Lima, it was 10:00pm and since he had cried so much on the plane he quickly said a few words to Carole and Burt and ran downstairs to his old room to sleep.

When Kurt woke up he quickly dressed himself in black clothing and made it downstairs just in time to see Finn's tear fest. _Great, _he thought to himself as he climbed into the car after Finn.

When they made it to he church, they saw that most people had already arrived therefore the casket was already in place up front. Kurt and Finn took their seats while Burt and Carole went to the front of the church to give their condolences to Rachel's dads and with that, the priest walked up to he front and the service started. "Rachel was the kind of person that was very aware of how talented she was but always made other people feel included. So, without further ado, I think Will Schuster would like to say a few words:

"I taught Rachel for 3 years, she was one of the 5 original glee clubbers and stuck with glee all through sophomore, junior and senior year. She knew she was really good, but she wasn't. She was the best I have ever seen. If she hadn't been taken from us so soon I know she would have done amazing things on Broadway. So this is the song I would like to sing in her honour:

_Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie  
It cant be true  
That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky  
Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel.  
Stop every clock  
Stars are in shock  
The river will flow to the sea  
I wont let you fly  
I wont say goodbye  
I wont let you slip away from me  
Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angelTears of an angel.  
So hold on  
Be strong  
Everyday on we'll go  
I'm here, dont you fear  
Little one dont let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Dont let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Dont let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie"_

Then Mr. Schue sat down and Kurt stood up and walked to the front.

"Rachel Barbra Berry was more than just a friend to me. It was like she was a sister I never had; we would get into arguments over just about anything but at the end of the day, we would always work it out. So I would like to sing this song for her:

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
Uh oh, uh oh  
Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,  
And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby  
The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time  
If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time  
And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by...  
...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?  
I've had just enough time  
So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'  
If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh  
The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time  
So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls."_

And after they song was over Kurt sat down and Mercedes was up:

"Rachel was a really great friend, whenever I had a bad day she would notice and try to cheer me up, I love her so much and it is such a loss. So this song is for Rachel:

_Though I'm missing you  
(Although I'm missing you)  
I'll find away to get through  
(I'll find away to get through)  
Living without you  
'cause you were my sister, my strength and my pride  
Only god may know why, still I will get by  
I would've known, that you had to go so suddenly, so fast  
How could it be, that sweet memories would be all, all that we have left.  
Now that you're gone, every day I go on (I go on)  
But life it's not the same (life's just not the same)  
I'm so empty inside, and my tears I can't hide but I'll try to face the pain  
Oh there was so many things  
That we could have said, un-huh  
And time was on our side (time was on our side)  
Ooh, yeah  
Now that you're gone, I can still feel you near  
So I'll smile, with every tear I cry  
How sweet were the losses to spare?  
But I'll wait for the day  
When I'll see you again, see you again, yeah  
I'm missing you"_

And then Mercedes sat down and Finn walked up to the front.

"Rachel was the most amazing person you'd ever meet and not just because of her talent. She was compassionate and caring and it kills me on the inside to think that maybe, if I hadn't broken up with her, I could have stopped this. I love you Rachel, and this one's for you:

_Come on skinny love just last the year,  
Pour a little salt you were never here,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer.  
Tell my love to wreck it all,  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
Right in the moment this order's tall.  
And I told you to be patient,  
And I told you to be fine,  
And I told you to be balanced,  
And I told you to be kind,  
And in the morning I'll be with you,  
But it will be a different kind,  
'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,  
And you'll be owning all the fines.  
Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
Sullen load is full, so slow on the split.  
And I told you to be patient,  
And I told you to be fine,  
And I told you to be balanced,  
And I told you to be kind,  
And now all your love is wasted,  
Then who the hell was I?  
'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches,  
And at the end of all your lies.  
Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
And who will fall far behind?  
Come on skinny love,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my."_

Finn sat back down and to everyone's surprise Puck got up next.

"I didn't know Rachel very very well like some of you even though we were in the same glee club and I dated her once in sophomore year, I was such a douche bag to her, I wasn't very close to her because I just kept pushing away. But know she can't know how sorry I am, but I want to sing this to her:

_Come out Virginia, don't let me wait.  
You Catholic girls start much too late.  
Aw, but sooner or later it comes down to fate.  
I might as well be the one.  
Well, they showed you a statue, told you to pray.  
They built you a temple and locked you away.  
Aw, but they never told you the price that you pay  
for things that you might have done.  
Only the good die young.  
That's what I said,  
only the good die young.  
Only the good die young.  
You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd.  
We ain't too pretty, we ain't too proud.  
We might be laughing a bit too loud,  
aw, but that never hurt no one.  
So come on Virginia, show me a sign.  
Send up a signal, I'll throw you the line.  
The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind  
never lets in the sun.  
Darlin', only the good die young.  
I tell ya,  
only the good die young.  
Only the good die young.  
You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation.  
You got a brand new soul,  
mmm, and a cross of gold.  
But Virginia, they didn't give you quite enough information.  
You didn't count on me  
when you were counting on your rosary.  
They say there's a heaven for those who will wait.  
Some say it's better, but I say it ain't.  
I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints,  
the sinners are much more fun.  
You know that only the good die young.  
Whoa, oh, baby.  
That's what I said,  
I tell ya,  
only the good die young.  
Only the good die young.  
Said, your mother told you "All that I could give you was a reputation."  
Aw, she never cared for me,  
but did she ever say a prayer for me?  
Come out, come out, come out Virginia, don't let me wait.  
You Catholic girls start much too late.  
Sooner or later it comes down to fate.  
I might as well be the one.  
You know that only the good die young.  
I'm telling you baby.  
You know that only the good die young.  
Only the good die young.  
Only the good,  
only the good die young.  
Only the good die young.  
Only the good die young."_

Puck finally sat down after that long song and then Tina stood up:

"I don't know if Rachel ever truly knew I wanted to be friends with her because she would always get the solos and I would get really jealous but the truth is I always admired her because she was so talented and such a loving and caring person and so I want to this for her:

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one  
I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard  
But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light  
And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories__"_

Tina sat down and Mike danced his way to the front.

"I like to think that Rachel and I were pretty good friends, we used to dance in glee club together all the time and we lost contact after graduation but I never thought something like this would happen. So I would like to sing this song for her:

_Oh we never know where life will take us  
I know it's just a ride on the wheel_

_And we never know when __death will__ shake us  
And we wonder how it will feel_

_So goodbye my friend  
I know I'll never see you again  
But the time together through all the years  
Will take away these tears  
It's okay now  
Goodbye my friend_

_I've seen a lot things that make me crazy  
And I guess I held on to you  
We could've run away and left well maybe  
But it wasn't time and we both knew_

_So goodbye my friend  
I know I'll never see you again  
But the love you gave me through all the years  
Will take away these tears  
I'm okay now  
Goodbye my friend_

_Life's so fragile and love's so pure  
We can't hold on but we try  
We watch how __quickly__ it disappears  
And we never know why_

_But I'm okay now  
Goodbye my friend  
You can go now  
Goodbye my friend__"_

Mike sat down and who stood up to speak next was an even bigger surprise then Puck standing up to go speak it was Sue.

"Rachel was a glee clubber and I hate all glee clubbers but I hated her a little less then most and even thought I hated her, I will miss her and there m will be a whole in my heart where she used to be and no I am not going to be singing one of those ridiculously long songs to a dead girl."

Sue sat down and then Quinn stood to speak.

"I was such a bitch to her when I first met her and for almost the entire time I knew her, but right before graduation we started being friends and we became kind of close. And then graduation came and she bought me a train ticket to go and see her in New York sometime but I never did, maybe if I had used that stupid ticket we all wouldn't be sitting in a church dressed in black clothing. So, I would like to say I'm sorry and I wish to sing this for Rachel:

_Packing up the dreams God planted  
In the fertile soil of you  
I can't believe the hopes He's granted  
Means a chapter of your life is through_

But we'll keep you close as always  
It won't even seem you've gone  
'Cause our hearts in big and small ways  
Will keep the love that keeps us strong

And friends are friends forever  
If the Lord's the Lord of them  
And a friend will not say never  
'Cause the welcome will not end  
Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know  
That a lifetime's not too long  
To live as friends

And with the faith and love God's given  
Springing from the hope we know  
We will pray the joy you live in  
Is the strength that now you show

We'll keep you close as always  
It won't even seem you've gone  
'Cause our hearts in big and small ways  
Will keep the love that keeps us strong

And friends are friends forever  
If the Lord's the Lord of them  
And a friend will not say never  
'Cause the welcome will not end  
Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know  
That a lifetime's not too long  
To live as friends

And friends are friends forever  
If the Lord's the Lord of them  
And a friend will not say never  
'Cause the welcome will not end  
Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know  
That a lifetime's not too long  
To live as friends

To live as friends

Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know  
That a lifetime's not too long  
To live as friends

No a lifetime's not too long

_To live as friends._"

Quinn sat down and Brittany stood up to speak:

"I miss Rachel, why did she make herself disappear? Anyone who will bring her back I will give you a hug." She waited for someone to go get Rachel, when no one did Brittany said: "You are all a bunch of meanies, wherever you are Rachel, I want you to hear me sing this:

There are places I remember All my life, though some have changed Some forever not for better Some have gone and some remain  
All these places had their moments With lovers and friends I still can recall Some are dead and some are living In my life I've loved them all  
But of all these friends and lovers

There is no one compares with you

And these memories lose their meaning

When I think of love as something new  
Though I know I'll never lose affection For people and things that went before I know I'll often stop and think about them In my life I love you more  
Though I know I'll never lose affection For people and things that went before I know I'll often stop and think about them In my life I love you more In my life I love you more."

Brittany sat down and then finally the last person to stand up to speak, Santana.

"I was a bitch to her, I was a bitch to almost everybody in the school but I was especially a bitch to her because she was so talented and I was so jealous, Like Quinn, right before graduation I sung a duet with her and we became fairly close. We lost touch for a bit after graduation, when she went to New York and I went to Louisville. But after a couple months I moved in with her and Kurt. I was not there when she committed suicide, but I should have been because I could have been there to stop her. I'm sorry to you Rachel. But I still don't understand why she did it. Anyways, Rachel this is for you:

It was just another story printed on the second page  
Underneath the Tiger's football score  
It said he was only eighteen, a boy about my age  
They found him face down on his bedroom floor

There'll be services on Friday at the Lawrence Funeral Home  
Then out on Mooresville highway, they'll lay him 'neath a stone...

How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad  
To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all  
Is better than the life that you had  
How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go  
How do you get that lonely... and nobody knows

Did his girlfriend break up with him, did he buy or steal that gun?  
Did he lose a fight with drugs or alcohol?  
Did his Mom and Daddy forget to say I love you son?  
Did no one see the writing on the wall?

I'm not blamin' anybody, we all do the best we can  
I know hindsight's 20/20, but I still don't understand...

How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad  
To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all  
Is better than the life that you had  
How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go  
How do you get that lonely... and nobody knows

It was just another story printed on the second page  
Underneath the Tiger's football score... "

So after Santana sat down, the priest walked to the podium; "I can see that Rachel will be dearly missed. Goodbye Rachel, good luck in whenever you are now, see you soon and remember how big of a star you are. We will miss you. "

"Now Rachel's dads would like to invite you to the cemetery to watch her be laid to rest."

Everybody from the funeral came to watch Rachel's casket get laid into the ground but most left right after. The only two who stayed behind were Finn and Kurt.

Finn dropped an envelope into the hole after the casket, said a quick goodbye, then left. The note inside he envelope said: "Rachel, you are beautiful. I love you. – Finn."

Then Kurt dropped a note into the hole after the casket, said a quick goodbye and then started to walk away. His note read: "Rachel you are a star and angel now. Why couldn't you have stayed? Well, I now when it is my time I'll see you again. Miss you and love you forever. – Kurt."

As the two boys were walking away, someone appeared in front of Rachel's grave, it was Rachel, and she waved to the boys (only Kurt noticed and he waved back), smiled and then disappeared.


End file.
